


Sailor Cloud and Scouts

by Raevehn



Series: FFnet Archive [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Sailor Moon and her Scouts meet 7 mysterious Sailor Scouts. Drama ensues.English names used.
Series: FFnet Archive [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984520
Collections: FFnet Archive





	1. Sailor Moon and the Scouts Meet The 7 Mysterious Scouts.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oo;; Sailor Cloud and her scouts are made up... the original scouts meet them... goes on and on... but! I made up Sailor Cloud a few years ago... tellin ya now... its crazy!"
> 
> Also, I have no clue who the Sailor Moon fan fic company is...

Chapter 1  
\---------------------  
Sailor Moon and the Scouts Meet The 7 Mysterious Scouts.  
© 2000 by the Sailor Moon fan fic company.  
\---------------------  
"Serena, wake up. Wake up mommy. It is time for a scout meeting that you called." said Rini trying to get her future mom up. "Ok Rini. Just for you I will be on time." said a very Sleepy Serena.

A hour later they are at Raye's temple and they are all talking about the mysterious thing that happened the day before.

"Luna, what should we do about the 7 people we saw?" asked Darien. "We must find out who they are." answered Luna. "K, you are right. Luna. I am going to find them and that is that! I don't care if they kill me when I am trying to find out who they are!" stated Serena.  
\---------------------  
"Sailor Cloud, I will try to find out who they are. I don't care if they try to kill me. I will bring one back to you." said Sailor Thunder. "K?" responds Sailor Cloud. Sailor Thunder goes out and in a few minutes brings back Sailor Moon.  
\---------------------  
"Well if it isn't Sailor Moon. I will have to kill you because you found us. Now you will pay! Thunder Fire Bird Dragon Light Kill This Enemy!" shouted Sailor Thunder.

But Sailor Peace said not to kill but to lock up for a while. So they do.

"Will I ever got out of here? Will the kill me? What are they going to do to me? Why did this happen?", asked Sailor Moon to her self.   
\---------------------  
Well I am not allowed to say what happed. So find out in the Next chapter. Is This The End of The Line of Sailor Moon or Will She Live?


	2. She Lives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Sailor Cloud and Sailor Moon have a connection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to keep apologizing at the beginning of each chapter for this story. Please be gentle, I know it's bad. I'm just moving my archive over.

Chapter 2  
\---------------------  
She Lives!  
\---------------------  
"Sailor Moon. You are brave to come here. You are odd. Most people wouldn't have lived. Sailor Cloud wants to see you." said Sailor Thunder. 

"What did I do wrong! I was just coming to ask who you guys are! I want to be friends. I meant no harm. Please, let me go." said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, don't listen to Sailor Thunder. She has been that way lately. I am Sailor Peace. I want the world to be in peace." said Sailor Peace. "Thank you Sailor Peace." said Sailor Moon with a smile. "Sailor Moon? Is that really you? It is me, Sailor Cloud!", Sailor Cloud Said. "Sailor Cloud? Is that really you? It is you!" Sailor Moon ran up to her. 

"Why are you guys keeping me here? I am Princess Serena you know Sailor Cloud. I have a Prince waiting for me at home and my friends. Pleases let me go." begged Sailor Moon. 

"To my calculations, your Prince is Prince Endymion. And your friends are: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Chibi Moon, Molly, Melvin, and Suraka. I am Sailor Water. I heard you can fix a computer. Is that true?" asked Sailor Water.

"Y-y-ye-ye-yes. I can. Let me see it. I fixed a few, I am so glad you wont hurt me." said Sailor Moon. Her hopes were getting to far in front of her again. She looked at the mini computer. "Hmm. A Mini-Data Computer. Easy to fix. What is wrong with it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I can't get it to do anything." said a sad Sailor Water. "Hmm. Umm. Uhmm. Just as I though. Do you have internet on this?" Sailor Moon finally asked. "Yea. Why?" asked Sailor Water. "You can have this Mini-Data Computer 9000. My strongest computer made this for me. You need it. Yours has a virus. I can fix it in a few days. Under one condition. You let me go." said Sailor Moon.

"What! Never! You will tell your friends about us! I will never let you leave!" said a familiar voice. "Sailor Fire, is it you? Duh of all people you always say that to me." said Sailor Moon.

"Princess Serenity? Princess Serenity! I have missed you!" said hyper Sailor Fire. They are all happy to see each other again. Even Sailor Thunder became nice again. "I will leave tomorrow. Please, let me tell my friends about you. Come and help us fight." said Sailor Moon that night after dinner.  
\---------------------  
"Luna, I am scared Serena didn't make it," said Mina. "I am going to find her first thing tomorrow morning." Mina is upset. You can tell.

"Very well." said Luna.

The next scout to be sad is Sailor Mau. "Raye, follow me. I need your help." said Sailor Mau. Raye nodded. They walked into the park. When the Moon was up high Sailor Mau said some words, "Sailor Power. Sailor Mau. Planet Earth. Power of my planet! I call upon the power of Mars and Mau! Show yourselves shadows of those Planets! I call upon you!"

Raye was puzzled. **What is she doing?** Next she said some words in Mayiu. Suraka's language.

"Hiel detah. Pater lete! Sjoul feri! Konamaj Sjan!" shouted Sailor Mau. "Transform Raye. We are going on a trip." 

Mars Healing Star Power! A flash of light came. Queen Selene came. "Sailor Mars. Sailor Mau. You must hurry. If you don't the world will live in death. I shall tell you one thing. Sailor Mars. Don't forget you are Princess Mars. Sailor Mau. Take this. Put it around your neck and Shout Mau Princess Sailor Power! You are Princess Mayu." 

Mau Princess Sailor Power! Sailor Mars turned into Princess Mars next. They ran off into a flame.  
\---------------------  
Where did they go? Do they take care of the problem? Find out in chapter 3.  
\---------------------  
Key. There is some words you don't know up there. In English I can tell you what they mean. They will appear a lot when Sailor May is going some where.  
Hiel - Heal or in the case above Show your self  
detah - Death used above means Planet of Death!  
Pater - Partner used above prepare your life  
lete - let us be one used above in the presence of Suraka  
Sjoul - some times it means Sailor Maiuy used above Fire  
feri - some say it is Strength, others say it is Fire. If you don't think it is that. Well it is Soul.  
Konamaj - Kon means Mayu. amaj means of Life. so it means Mayu of Life  
Sjan - the "S" is pronunced Sh. jan in ponunced yan. So Shyan it means protect this Fire and Mau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue. I give up. What language is this even? Apparently I made it up. Why was I so terrible with spacing? I'm trying to fix where I can. >.< What's up with the Princess transformations?


	3. To Mau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Mars and Princess Mayu end up on another planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Sorry again. This one is a little more cohesive? I think? I don't know.

Chapter 3  
\---------------------  
To Mau.  
\---------------------  
"Where are we? I have never been here before Princess Mayu. What about you?" asked Princess Mars.

"I think we are on Planet Mau. Then again maybe the moon Maiu. I will find out." said Princess Mayu. 

"Wait tell me what you are going to do. Please. Last time you did something before we left I couldn't understand what you were saying. Why did you take me here?" asked Princess Mars.

"It is ok. I am just scanning. But I have to speak Mayiu so that if this is any part of my home planet I will get the right readings. Otherwise it won't work. I will speak many different languages until it gives me the right readings. It is ok. Here take this bracelet and put it on. You will be able to understand what I am saying." said Princess Mayu.

"Thanks." said Princess Mars as she put the bracelet on. 

"Kenjie! If this is Planet Mau where are you Kenji?" yelled Princess Mayu.

"Kenjie? Who is that?" asked Princess Mars.

"No one. It is an evil force I captured and came to me when I called out Kenji." said Princess Mayu. "Oh, ok." said Princess Mars.

"Kenije of the Planet Red Sun of Death! Where are you?" yelled Princess Mayu again. "Fire scanning Ring. Where is my Prince? Prince Kenji. Where is Kenjie? Find them now!" commanded Princess Mayu.

"Princess Mayu, I think I see something. But I can't get a good reading on it." said the Fire scanning Ring. "Here I will help you." said Princess Mayu. "How?" asked the Ring.   
\---------------------  
Flashback:  
"'Mommy! That is so pretty! Can I use it?' asked Suraka. 'Dear Suraka, you know that I am the only one who can use the Fire of Healing. Run along and Stay out of trouble!' said Yuraka. 'Kenji. Will he help me? I need help!' cried Suraka. 'Fire is Red, The Sky is Blue. My Heart is Beating Just for Suraka.' said Kenji. 'Friskei will help me. Friskei? Are you there?' asked Suraka. 'bzzt. bzzt. Suraka. I can't stay much longer. I must leave now. Goodbye.' said Friskei. (Friskei is a Luna-P ball). 'Friskei! NO!' cried Suraka. 'Suraka, why are you crying? I will play with you.' says a boy named Kenji. 'Kenji? I need your help. My Mommy has a Fire. It is a very powerful fire. It is called by many people the Fire of Healing.' said Suraka. 'Here I want you to have this. It is almost more powerful than the Fire of Healing. I call it Fire Ring. It scans the area also. When it does it is called Fire scanning Ring.' Kenji said."

I must believe in Prince Kenji.

"Sailor Mars. Transform. Call out Mars Fire Bracelet power!" said Princess Mayu.

Flashback just before she went to Earth:  
" 'Suraka! Run! The enemy will kill you!' said Yuraka. 'Mommy the Fire! Oh No! My Ring!' Suraka. 'Princess! This way! Princess Mayu! Follow me!' shouted a Prince. 'Never!' yelled Suraka. 'Suraka? Are you coming? Princess of my heart follow me!' shouted someone. 'Kenji?' asked Suraka. 'No. Prince Kenji. Follow me.' he said. 'But my ring!' she yelled. 'I have it.' he said back. They grabbed hands and POOF! something appeared. "  
\---------------------  
What appeared? Will they stop the evil in time? Will the flash backs come back again? Find out next time in Chapter 4


	4. From Flashbacks her power appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Moon returns home. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mau find Prince Mau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I GIVE THEM WEIRD TRANSFORMATIONS?? I again, apologize, but hey. We're almost done.

Chapter 4  
\---------------------  
From the Flashbacks her Power appears!  
\---------------------  
"Sailor Mars? Where are you?" yelled Princess Mayu. **I must find out what the thing that appeared was.** she thought.

"Mayu! Come quick! I found someone." yelled Mars. "Mau Crystal Protection Power!" Fire Balls Transform me! Sailor Mau appears. "Hold on. Let me help my ring out. Ring what is wrong?" She asked. "Follow the Red Sky to the spot where one person lays. You will find your problem." the Ring said. It goes back to a normal ring. The skies turn Red. The Red Sky?  
\---------------------  
Meanwhile back on Earth.

"I hope they make it back in time. They have been gone since last night!" shouted Mina. "Mina, take some chill pills." said Lita.

"NO! I AM GOING TO FIND SERENA NOW! I WILL BE BACK! TRY TO FIND THE POWER THAT IS HURTING US!" said a really (Repeat that a million times.) mad Mina.

"Venus Healing Star Crystal V Power!" shouted Mina. Sailor V appears. She runs off.  
\---------------------  
"Sailor Moon. You must be ready to leave huh?" asks Sailor Cloud. "Yea. I am sorry." she said. Mina will kill me. "Sailor V or Sailor Venus will be coming soon. Got to run. Buh bye!" she yelled behind her. Smack! "OUCH!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"You will pay for that!" yelled Sailor V. 

"Moon Eternal Princess Rolling Kiss of Mare Serenitatis!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Ahh!" screamed Sailor V.

"Yes! Direct hit!" cheered Sailor Moon.

"Crescent Boomerang!" shouted Sailor V.

Sailor Moon jumped and did a Moon Spiral Heart Attack Kick. "You missed me with that Boomerang!" she yelled.

Sailor V whipped around just in time to get kicked in the face and have Hearts go flying around her so she couldn't move. "Sailor Moon? Is that you?" asked Sailor V.

"Yea. Sorry. Are you Sailor V?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes!" shouted Sailor V. 

"V-Babe! So Sorry. Got to Run!" yells a Sailor Moon who is running for her life. When she is at the edge of the forest un-transforms, keeps on running looking behind her then... 

*SMACK!* Runs into Darien who catches her from falling to the ground. Serena looks around sees that she is in the park in Darien's arms and begs him to take her to his house so she can hide from V-Babe. He says he will. When they get there she finds something different about Darien.  
\---------------------  
Meanwhile back where Sailor Mars and Sailor Mau are. They are still trying to figure out where they are. Sailor Mau reaches Sailor Mars. This is where one person lays.

"Sailor Mars. What is it?" asks Sailor Mau. Sailor Mars steps aside. "NOOOOOO!" cries Sailor Mau. 

Prince Kenji is laying on the ground hurt really bad. "Princess Mau? Is that you? It is me Prince Kenji." said Prince Kenji. 

"Are you alive my Prince?" asked Sailor Mau. 

"Princess. Take my hand. I will be gone soon. That evil thing killed me. He wanted to kill you but I didn't tell him where you were. You must leave soon." Said Kenji.

Sailor Mau looked over at Sailor Mars. "What! I don't think so! We can't take him back to Earth! We aren't strong enough!" screamed Sailor Mars. 

Sailor Mau takes Prince Kenji's and POOF! It appeared! The Mau Scepter of Eternity. It will let you do any thing you need it to do! Prince Mau looked as if he was going to die in less than a minute. "Mau Scepter of Eternity! Give me the strength to heal my Prince Kenji!" yelled Sailor Mau. 

"Prince Kenji? Was she always this odd?" asked Sailor Mars. "Mau Healing Fire Activation!" said Sailor Mau. 

"Yes. Yes she was." he replied. Sailor Mars said nothing. She looked over at Sailor Mau. Gave her a smile and walked away to scan the area and take notes on the Planet. Sailor Mau kissed Prince Kenji.

"Let's go home. Back to Earth. My Prince." said Sailor Mau. Sailor Mars made a Time Warp and just as they were about to leave it came.  
\---------------------  
What or Who came? Find out next time in chapter 5.  
\---------------------  
Key.  
I got this word from a comic book.  
Mare Serenitatis - it means Sea of Serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL that comic book? It was Sailor Moon.


	5. The Evil Kenji Returns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil Kenji returns! Sailor Mau's mom is still alive? Will they defeat him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Thank goodness I never finished this. Congratulations. Final chapter. Please be nice.

Chapter 5  
\---------------------  
The Evil Kenjie Returns  
\---------------------  
"What is happing!" asked Sailor Mau. A big red cloud of dust was blowing everywhere.

"It is Kenjie." said the Fire scanning Ring. 

"Princess. In order to beat him and save Earth we need to have more help! I wish I could help you." said Kenji. 

"Mau Scepter of Eternity! Help us defeat this monster!" cried Sailor Mau.

"No one can kill me! I am more powerful than anything! You shall die like your family." snickered Kenjie. 

"Oh yea! Is that so. Well, I will help fight. I was managed to save myself and some of the other people along time ago. With all of our powers combined you don't stand a chance!" shouted Yuraka.

"Mommy? Lets fight him!" said Sailor Mau. 

"Yes. We will defeat him!" added Kenji. Everyone agreed to help fight. 

"I call upon the Power of The Planet Mars! Mars Eternal Fire Bird Strike!" shouted Mars. 

"Kentoji Fire Ji Balls ju Charge!" shouted Kenji. 

"Mau Fire of Life vanish this evil monster!" shouted Sailor Mau. 

"Fire of Eternity! Use all this power that we are using and protect us and vanish Evil Kenjie!" shouted Yuraka. 

"I call upon the Power of Sailor Earth and Her protectors! Fire Balls Charge!" shouted Sailor Fire.

"Ice Sword Freeze!" shouted Sailor Water. 

"Electric Chain of Jupiter Crash!" shouted Sailor Thunder. 

"World Peace Boomerang!" shouted Sailor Peace. 

"Cloud...Scepter...Activation!" shouted Sailor Cloud. 

"Sailor Power!" shouted all the Sailor Scouts. 

"No! I must live!" cried Evil Kenjie. He vanishes into thin air and dust comes falling down where he was.  
\---------------------  
"We helped defeat the enemy. Sailor Moon. I am sorry you couldn't be there. Sailor Scouts. We are the people you saw that one day." said Sailor Cloud. 

"Ok. I want to fight some more bad people Luna." complained Jupiter. 

"Yea. I miss the negaforce." said Venus. They all un-transform. 

"We must be going now." said Sailor Cloud. (Her and her scouts didn't un-transform.)   
\---------------------  
Who else did they fight? What was different about Darien. In Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> Yup. That's done and over with. Thank goodness. Thank you for making it this far with me! I apologize again for the cringey writing. Again, originally published in 2002.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Super short chapter. That was also a super long attack name. I don't remember any of this. Originally published 04/04/02


End file.
